The Pain Of Love
by ArtsyAmyStars
Summary: A love triangle between Hermione, Harry and Draco has been revealed. Now forced to spend their train ride home together, what will unfold? And how will poor Ron react to being stuck in the middle?  Oneshot, R&R


**Hey everybody!**

**Wow, I haven't uploaded in such a long time. But I'm sick. And when I'm sick, I love to write! So this is my very first HP fan fiction. It contains all sorts of ships, like Draco/Hermione, Harry/Draco and Hermione/Ron. I think there's a bit of everything for everyone in there! I know, it's a really lengthy oneshot, but I was bored, and I find writing stuff in chapters makes my head hurt. So I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S I know the characters are a little off, but this is a first attempt, so be nice!**

**Remember, Review (with constructive criticism!) Or I'll Crucio you :) (Mwa hahaha)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly, JK Rowling got there first!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione tumbled out of bed, and onto the floor in a rush. Hurrying, she threw her possessions into her trunk and struggled with the clasp. How could she sleep in on a day like this?<p>

Grabbing a sweatshirt and jeans, Hermione dressed quickly and attempted to pull a brush through her hair. She gave up after a few minutes to struggling to pull apart the knots and tied it back quickly, before giving her bed one last check over to make sure it was tidy. Grabbing her trunk and bag, she disappeared down the stairwell, a rather grumpy Crookshanks on her heels. She was going to be very late.

* * *

><p>Harry choked when he saw the time on his watch; sitting up so fast he hit his head on the backboard. Throwing himself out from underneath the blankets, he nearly fell on Ron in his attempt to wake him up.<p>

"Ron! RON! Get up! We're going to be late!" he cried angrily, jumping around in an attempt to get his jeans on. The red headed teenager groaned, before pulling the pillow over his head and grumbling something like 'five more minutes mom'.

Harry grabbed his own pillow and smashed Ron around the head with it, while throwing random items into his trunk.

"What?" demanded Ron, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"The Hogwarts express! It leaves in fifteen minutes!" Yelled Harry, pointing out to the grounds, which was littered with students making their way towards the carriages.

"WHAT?" Yelped Ron, diving out of bed and sticking his face against the glass. Harry rolled his eyes, while throwing dirty clothes into the bottom of his trunk.

"Why didn't the others wake us up?" demanded Ron, pulling on his own sweatshirt, muttering 'accio broomstick' underneath his breath, and watching it fly across the room and on to the top of his trunk.

"How should I know? Come on, we've got to hurry! We're going to be late!"

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy stared at the roof of his dorm, contemplating the night before. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that when his watch gave a 'beep', he barely noticed it. Taking a glance down at the time, Draco swore and jumped out of bed, throwing on his pants. The empty dorm made Draco furious. Why had no one else bothered to wake him up? Stupid Goyle and Crabbe, they were probably so preoccupied with the thought of breakfast that they had totally forgotten about him.<p>

He sighed, before grabbing his things, and hurrying out of the Slytherin common room and into the hallway. Running so fast, Draco could barely catch the insults and warnings from the paintings on either side of him.

"You're going to be late!" he heard one call.

* * *

><p>Hermione understood perfectly why she was so late, though it was still a shock. She was usually so organized!<p>

Draco had been running around Hermione's thoughts all night, and she was in a pit of despair wondering how they were going to stay in touch over the summer. Their relationship had lasted in secret throughout the whole of sixth year, but could it last a summer apart?

Hermione was now used to stolen kisses in the hallways, and fleeting smiles across the great hall. She had even become accustomed to sneaking out every night to cuddle with her boyfriend underneath the stars. So how was she going to cope with only the odd letter to live on?

Last night had been traumatic for her. She had barely been able to say goodbye when they separated by the lake. Draco's hundreds of kisses still lingered on her lips.

Hermione could still remember struggling through her tears to whisper goodbye.

Harry and Ron understood perfectly why they were so late, and it didn't come as a shock to them. They had spent half the night in a corner of the common room, playing wizard chess until all hours. And Harry couldn't even boast that he had won. Suffering a mind-boggling seventy-three losses would hurt anybodies self esteem.

Harry was dreading going back to Pivert Drive, as was Ron dreading going back to the burrow. They would miss their friends and Hogwarts so much over the holidays.

"We'll get you to the burrow as soon as we can," promised Ron as they ran down the stairs, clutching owls and towing trunks, "you won't have to stay with the Dursleys for long."

Harry only nodded. The thought of spending the summer with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made Harry shudder.

But there was also someone else on Harry's mind. Someone who he would miss more than anything in the world this summer. Someone Harry was in love with.

He had to bite back the tears to stop himself from crying. He was going to miss them so much.

* * *

><p>Draco understood perfectly why he was so late, but it didn't really come as a shock. While he was usually rather organized in the mornings, Crabbe and Goyle always neglected to wake him up when need be.<p>

But why had Draco needed to sleep in anyway? Because he had spent all night with Hermione. And now that he thought of her, he tumbled back down into loneliness.

What was he going to do without her for so long? He would miss her familiar smell, her familiar touch and her eyes. God, her beautiful eyes. The thought of loosing her bubbling laugh for the summer made him want to cry. He could hardly bear to let go of her last night, holding her lips to his until the last second. He remembered taking a fleeting glance as she ran up the hill, away from him.

* * *

><p>Hermione sprinted around the corner, and peeked into the great hall to find it deserted. Angry, she dumped her trunk with the large pile of luggage by the door and ran into the entrance hall.<p>

Draco crashed into her, causing Hermione to drop her bag and Crookshanks, who hissed and shot away from them.

"Watch where you're going you-" yelled Draco, before realizing who it was.

"Hermione?" He asked, stunned. Getting up, he helped her pick up her bag and smiled at her.

"Seems like someone else is late to."

"Yeah," she nodded sadly, "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Neither," smiled Draco, attempting a laugh before letting his face fall. Suddenly, Hermione leapt forward and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered into his neck, pulling him as close as she could. Draco seemed stunned for a second, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

"I promise, I'll write everyday."

"You swear?" she whispered, looking up. Draco was sure he could see tears in her eyes.

"Pinkie swear," he laughed, reaching down to take her hand. Hermione smiled, before standing on her toes to kiss him. The two embraced for a few seconds, before breaking apart. Draco looked around.

"Looks like there isn't anybody here. Come on, the least we can do is walk to the carriages together."

Hermione nodded. Taking his hand, they wandered down the stone steps and onto the green grounds, towards the invisible thestrals. They walked in a comfortable silence, admiring the world around them. Time had slipped away, and the prospect of missing the train now seemed fine. Who cared if they missed their ride home? At least the two of them were together. Draco snorted.

"Where are Potter and Weasel?"

"I don't know, I forgot all about them," said Hermione curiously, "their probably already at the platform. I hope they save a seat for me."

"Crabbe and Goyle totally forgot about me, the dimwitted ogres. I bet I'll be forced to sit next to Pansy. Ugh," he shuddered slightly.

"Don't even think about making a move on her, " threatened Hermione playfully, as they reached the carriages and broke apart. Only two carriages remained, and a rather grumpy looking Filch eyed the two of them up and down.

"You're both late," he grumbled angrily.

"Stupid Granger ran into me and made me drop all my books," sighed Draco, frustratingly.

"Oh shut up Malfoy," she retorted angrily, "I am pretty sure you are the one who ran into me!"

Draco was about to reply, but Filch interrupted them with a grunt.

"I don't really care. Just get in the carriages or you'll be late," he ordered, pointing them towards a carriage. They two climbed into it, and the door shut behind them, before taking off down the rocky road.

"I'm glad you don't call me mud blood anymore," whispered Hermione sadly, after a moment of silence. Draco shook his head and moved across to wrap his arm around her.

"I was twelve…and stupid."

"It's alright. I wasn't exactly the nicest person to you either," smiled Hermione, but she still looked rather sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, picking up her chin with his finger so he could look her in the eye.

"It's nothing…well, it's just…you don't think you're father will intercept our letters, do you? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for dating a muggle born."

* * *

><p>"My father is in hiding," snorted Draco, "trying to get away from the Minster I suppose. It's just mother and I. But it's not like I care Hermione. I can date whoever I want, and I don't want to date anybody else but you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.<p>

Harry and Ron threw themselves out of the entrance hall and down the steps. Sprinting across the grounds, they shouted and waved at Filch. As they approached, Filch grumbled something and pointed to the last carriage.

"I don't think you boys will make it. The train leaves in five minutes…bloody sixth years. Can't get anywhere without blowing up a building or being late. Come on, get in! What are you waiting for?"

Ron and Harry clambered in, and shut the door behind them. Instantly, the carriage took off, lurching down the gravel path. Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank god."

"Were not there yet!" groaned Ron, rubbing the strap on his bag anxiously, "if I don't make the train, mum'll kill me. She will, you wait and see. She'll rip my ruddy head off."

* * *

><p>Hermione climbed onto the train and took a fleeting glance down the hallway, to see all the doors closed. She turned back to Draco, who clambered on behind her.<p>

"All the compartments are full, apart from this one!" she whispered, pointing to an empty one at the end.

"Looks like the oafs forgot about me. Five chocolate frogs Crabbe didn't save a seat for me," said Draco exasperatingly. He took a fleeting glance at the empty carriage.

"I suppose we'll just have to sit in there," he sighed, gesturing towards it lazily.

"But Harry and Ron will be waiting for me!" said Hermione anxiously, peering down the hall way again.  
>"Forget about Potter and Weasley. You'll see them when you get off. Come on, let's just sit in and here and enjoy our time together. We can always just say that we were forced to sit together against our will."<p>

Hermione took once last look down the hallway, before nodding and sliding open the door. Draco placed her bag above their heads, and shut the blind on the glass door, before sitting by the window. Hermione looked like a lost sheep for a second, before Draco put his arm on the back of the seat.

"Stop worrying Hermione. You're a smart girl, they'll know you're fine."

Hermione nodded, before sitting down tucking herself underneath Draco's arm. He played with a lock of her hair for a while as she dozed, tired, after a restless night. She felt so happy to be here with Draco, even if it was only for a few hours. She couldn't help but be ecstatic that Ron and Harry had forgotten to save her a seat.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think Hermione is?" asked Ron, as carriage began to slow, the billowing smoke of the Hogwarts express approaching.<p>

"Don't know," said Harry in an absent-minded way, looking around. Harry sighed. He couldn't see his secret love anywhere…

"Hopefully she's saved a seat for us!" grumbled Ron, grabbing his bag and Pigwidgeon's cage. The little owl twittered excitedly at all the commotion.

"Mmm," agreed Harry, lost in thought. They hurried down the platform, just as the train began to pull away.

"STOP!" cried Ron, leaping onto the step and bustling through the door, a sweating Harry close behind him.

Uncharacteristically, the sweets lady stood before them, looking rather angry.

"You boys are very late!" she scorned sternly, "where have you been?"

"We slept in," admitted Ron sheepishly, looking out the window at the grey day. Harry looked down, biting his lip.

"Well, you'd better hurry down the end there. That is the only available compartment."

Ron nodded, obviously happy to escape the witch's stern glare. He shuffled past her and walked down the hallway, Harry close behind him.

"Blimey, what a silly old cow. I would have thought she would be understanding."

"Doesn't matter Ron. Come on; let's just go to the available compartment. We'll say goodbye to Hermione when we get off."

"Alright then," said Ron gruffly, and Harry couldn't help but get the feeling that Ron was disappointed that they wouldn't be able to share the train ride with Hermione. Harry smiled to himself before approaching the door.

"Did you bring you're wizard chessboard?" he asked Ron, and Ron swore.

"Damn it, I threw it in my trunk. Oh well, we'll find something to do. I've been trying to teach Pigwidgeon tricks."

"Sounds riveting," laughed Harry sarcastically, before placing his hand on the door handle.

* * *

><p>Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione's head warmly, trying to memorize her scent. She batted him away sleepily.<p>

"Didn't make to wake you," he said quietly. Hermione smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I was just trying to remember you're smell," he whispered in her ear.

This time, Hermione opened an eye and raised her eyebrow.

"Careful Malfoy, you're on the edge of becoming corny" she teased him, blushing, as Draco leaned across to kiss her.

The door slid open as their lips connected.

Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he saw what this compartment contained.

Brown haired, beautiful Hermione, locking lips with pale, platinum colored Draco, their arms wrapped around each other. They broke apart almost instantly, but Harry knew what he saw.

While Harry was speechless, Ron went absolutely mental.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?" he thundered, pointing an accusing finger at the cuddling pair. Hermione edged away from Draco awkwardly, looking down. Draco, however, seemed utterly bored, laying back, crossing his legs and raising an eyebrow, smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Weasel," he laughed.

Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"You were snogging her face off! Did he attack you Hermione? The git, I'll kill you!" Ron yelled, shaking his fist angrily at Draco. His pose resembled one of an old man, and would have been funny, if everybody wasn't so shocked.

"I assure you, I didn't attack her. We weren't doing anything," laughed Draco, though his face become colder, almost as if he was daring Ron to contradict him.

"LIAR!" Yelled Ron, pushing the still silent Harry out of the way and storming into the compartment. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's face. Draco didn't laugh now, instead, jumping up and pulling out his own wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Weasley," growled Draco, "You could get yourself in a whole lot of trouble."

"Oh just shut up while I hex you're face off!" yelled Ron, pulling his wand back to cast a spell. Hastily, Hermione jumped in between them.

"NO! Ron, don't! Please, he's telling the truth! He didn't attack me, I promise!" begged Hermione, pushing Draco backwards so that he fell into the seat. Ron's face dropped, as did his wand.

"You mean…you kissed...him?"

Hermione nodded, her arms still in their protective pose, her lip wobbling. Ron choked and he looked like he was about to cry. However, that despair was soon replaced with anger. He turned towards the door, as the sweets witch appeared again, looking ten times angrier than before.

"What is all the ruckus in here?" she demanded, sticking her head in the door.

"Nothing," growled Ron angrily, "we were just leaving."

He picked up Pigwidgeon's cage and bag, before looking at Harry. The brown-headed boy still looked incredibly shocked.

"You coming Harry?" he asked bitterly, but the witch shook her head.

"Oh no, you can't change compartments now. They're all full. You'll have to stay in here," she said briskly, pushing Ron back into the compartment.

"I can't stay in here!" yelled Ron, "not with these two!"

Ron pointed towards guilty looking Hermione and bored looking Draco.

"You'll have to, or I can turn this train around and drop you back at Hogwarts for the summer. How does that sound?" asked the witch angrily.

Ron looked like he was about to argue, but the fight had left him and he sighed.

"Fine," mumbled Ron, turning around and falling backwards onto the seat. The witch nodded before closing the door.

Instantly, the atmosphere became cold. So much in fact, that Hermione debated whether she should pull out her coat and put it on. But the way Ron's eyes were cutting into her face, Hermione could hardly breathe.

Harry was still staring at Hermione and Draco, his face shocked. It soon fell, however, into dark fury.

"How could you Hermione?" asked Ron, looking across at her, "How could you date a death eaters son?"

"My father is a death eater, that's correct Weasley," smirked Draco, "how, however, does that affect our relationship?"

"Dating a death eater!" growled Ron underneath his breath, "what have you done Hermione?"

Finally, Harry spoke. He still hadn't sat down.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked coldly.

There was a pause before Hermione answered sheepishly.

"Since the start of the year."

Ron's eyes never fell out of his head in anger, where as Harry's eyes simply narrowed into slits. This particular facial expression gave him the rather threatening resemblance of Lord Voldemort.

"A year? You've been snogging his face for a whole year Hermione?" asked Ron sourly, crossing his arms.

Hermione nodded, wringing her hands together nervously. Draco seemed rather laid back however, playing with a ripped part of the seat. The compartment entered an awkward silence, with Hermione attempting to look out the window, and the two boys glaring at her from the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm going to go buy some pumpkin pasties," said Draco briskly, breaking the silence. He stood up and looked down at Hermione warmly.

"Want anything?"

She shook her head.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Alright. Be back soon," he smiled, and turned to leave. But Draco realized that this could be the perfect opportunity to rub his new found love in Potter and Weasley's faces. Carefully, he turned back to lean down and kiss Hermione on the cheek. Smirking at Ron and Harry, he then vacated the compartment.

"That stinking, rotten, rat faced git!" cried Ron angrily, jumping up from his seat and stalking after Draco. Before Hermione could protest, he had slammed the glass door in her face. The silence filled the compartment again, Harry staring out the window and Hermione staring at the floor.

Finally, Harry spoke, his voice wobbling.

"I can't believe you Hermione," he whispered, looking at his own reflection in the window.

"Oh Harry," She said, raising her head. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way!"

"Well, I did, didn't I?" he asked coldly, turning to glare at her.

"I know, I know. It was stupid, and foolish of me. I shouldn't have! But by the time you told me your true feelings, we were half way through the year. You can't just break up with someone after six months for no reason! Besides...I really do love him!"

"You could have at least had the decency to tell me!" Harry thundered, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"That's right. I didn't have the decency! I'm so sorry Harry, I know I should have told you!"

Harry turned away from her.

"Whatever. Keep dating him. I don't care."

"How many times do I have to say sorry to get the message through?" asked Hermione desperately, almost down on her hands and knees in tears.

"It's fine. I don't care! Just leave it alone, okay?"

Harry threw his head into his hands and stared at the ground. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Please forgive me," she whispered, touching his hand. He whipped it away from her grasp. Looking up, she saw his expression was murderous.

"I hate this! I hate all of this! Love? It's the stupidest thing in the world! It's so confusing and angry, and it hurts! It hurts like nothing else. I wish I couldn't love. Then all the pain would just go away."

"You can't escape from love," sighed Hermione quietly, looking out the window.

"Damn right I can't escape from love. I mean, I'm in love with my worst enemy for god sakes! That's not how it's supposed to be! I'm supposed to hate him, I'm supposed to want to beat him at everything, and see him cry. But instead Hermione, I want to hold him in my arms. I want to kiss him!"

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, shuffling backwards into her seat as Harry stood up, pacing back and forth in the small space. The silence had returned, and not even Hedwig was daring to make a hoot. Finally, Harry spoke, still looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm in love with him," he whispered, before turning around to look at her.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY!" He yelled forcefully.

The compartment door slid open with a bang.

Draco stood in the doorway, his grey eyes so large that it was almost scary. Hermione choked and shuffled back so far she was practically out the window. Harry froze, with a look of horror on his face.

"Your…what?" asked Draco, his face showered with shock.

"Er…how much did you hear of that?" asked Harry sheepishly.

"From about you wanting to kiss me onwards," hissed Draco across the room, sounding almost like a snake.

"Oh…" said Harry quietly, looking down at the ground.

Hermione felt as if she was going to choke from the tension.

"I'm-er…going to the bathroom," she said hastily. Jumping up, Hermione edged past Draco and into the hallway. Draco shut the door behind her.

"How long…have you felt this way?" he asked, still facing the door. Harry felt as if he could hear Draco trying to hide his anger.

Harry didn't answer, looking out the window.

"How long?" Draco repeated, still not turning round.

Silence.

"HOW LONG?" He demanded, turning round and pounding his fist on the door.

"I don't know!" Cried Harry angrily, "a couple of months maybe?"

"And why didn't you tell me?" Asked Draco, boring his eyes into Harry's.

"Because…I knew you'd do this," whispered Harry, gesturing at the angry tension between the two.

"Ugh…" groaned Draco, rubbing his temple, before looking up.

"Well, I assure you Potter, I do not feel the same way."

Harry's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. The sadness and the pain came soaring back, slapping him in the face. Everything seemed drifted away from him. But he was almost…angry too. At himself. What else did Harry expect? Draco wasn't come gentle, carefree person. He was angry, cold and hurtful. Why did love have to be so painful?

"How the hell did you fall in love with me?" asked Draco, sinking into the seat and holding his head in his hands.

"All we've ever done is scream abuse at each other. For god sakes, we're sworn enemies! How the hell did you fall in love with…with me?"

Harry was silent. He was angry, and upset, and most of all confused. Draco's words were true. How did this happen? He decided it was best to repeat another's words.

"As you're girlfriend once said Malfoy, love in a confusing and painful thing," he whispered quietly.

"Its not confusing Potter! I understand my feelings perfectly. What I am asking is how did _you _fall in love with me? I hate you! So why do you love me?"

And for that, Harry had no quotes, no words and definitely no answer.

* * *

><p>Hermione bumped into an angry looking Ron, who it seemed, had steam pouring out of his ears.<p>

"I'm going to kill him!" he growled, stomping past her.

Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait Ron, just…just don't go in there yet!"

"And why should I listen to you?" demanded Ron angrily.

"Because Harry is confronting him first. Really having a go at him too," said Hermione, thinking quickly on the spot. Ron didn't know about Harry's secret.

"Oh," said Ron, letting his fists drop, "Well good. Harry'll sort Malfoy out."

Ron passed Hermione again and headed the way he had come, not even stopping to say goodbye. Hermione began to realize how much she had hurt him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Draco. But I can't help the way I feel," hissed Harry across the compartment. They had sat in silence for the last ten minutes, both of them sweating.<p>

"Oh just shut it Potter. We all know about not being able to help the person you fall in love with and so on," muttered Draco angrily, glancing at the door.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes more, before Draco spoke again.

"Er…that was a bit harsh. I didn't mean to attack you like that."

"It's alright," sighed Harry, "Not many are good with us homos."

"I'm…I'm sorry Potter."

Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For the way…I've treated you. I'm sorry. I mean, we're sixteen now. It's time to move on from childhood hatred. Or at least...attempt to move on."

Harry could've kissed him. But the trouble was, Harry often had trouble separating thinking and doing. So it was absolutely the wrong thing to do when he leant across and kissed Draco passionately.

Draco shoved him away, so hard in fact, that Harry tumbled backwards and slammed his head into the wall. Flinching, Draco yelled desperately.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he shouted, standing up and backing away from him.

Harry was aghast at what he had done, and was shocked into silence, just staring at the angry blonde boy.

Hermione chose to open the door at this exact moment, nearly banging into Draco.

"I heard shouting. What's going on?" she asked, directing her question at Draco.

"Potter tried to kiss me!" Yelled Draco, "He actually tried to kiss me!"

Even Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Come on, there's got to be somewhere we can go until the end of this train ride," he said hastily, grabbing her bag.

"But Draco," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Please, I just need to get out of here."

Hermione glanced at Harry, and suddenly realized the emotion she was feeling. Anger. Harry had no right to kiss her boyfriend, no matter how much he loved him!

Hermione nodded her head, and followed Draco out of the compartment. Neither of them cared who saw them holding hands now.

Ron strolled through the door, carrying a large pile of chocolate frogs and grinning.

"I saw Draco looking pretty scared. Did you attack him?" he asked Harry, sitting down and ripping the packet off a chocolate frog.

"Oh, yeah," whispered Harry, "I attacked him alright."

* * *

><p>The four teenagers got off at Platform nine and three quarters to a bustling crowd. In front of everybody, Hermione and Draco shared a passionate good-bye kiss, promising to write everyday. Ron stalked over to his red headed family, and followed them out, waving profusely at Harry as they departed the station.<p>

Only Harry was left then, and as he approached the nervous looking Dursley's, Harry realized that for once in his life, he was glad to be returning to Pivert Drive.

Anything was better than seeing Draco everyday. Anything was better than the constant lurches of pain in his stomach whenever he thought about him. Anything was better than love.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, well, that's it I suppose! Please try to overlook the spelling mistakes and punctuation problems. But remember to mention them in the comments so I know for next time.<strong>

**REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW! :-)**


End file.
